Episode 11 (OVA)
is the eleventh episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OVA. It adapts Chapter 227, Chapter 238 through Chapter 243, Chapter 245 through Chapter 246 and finally Chapter 248 through Chapter 250 of the manga. Summary Jotaro and his companions finally arrive at DIO's Mansion. Expecting anything, they choose to let the frightened Iggy behind. The front gate opens by itself, signalling that DIO is aware of their presence. Meanwhile in Japan, Suzi Q is at Holy's bed. The ailing Holy wakes up and expresses her confidence in her family. Meanwhile, the group is making their way through the mansion. They find DIO's coffin and Avdol notices that Iggy has decided to come fight with them. He decides to burn the coffin with Magician's Red suddenly finds himself in the coffin, his stomach pierced. Polnareff rushes to his injured friend's side. DIO suddenly manifests himself from the shadows. Suddenly a hole appears on the roof and Avdol shoves his friend aside. DIO's favorite minion Vanilla Ice has just annihilated Avdol's body with his unknown Stand. Afterward DIO demonstrates how obedient Ice is and Ice explains how he's killed Avdol. Angered, Polnareff summons Silver Chariot, starting a fight. Vanilla Ice enters his Stand Cream and makes Polnareff fall toward the bottom of the tower, followed by Iggy. Harassed by the invisible Cream, Polnareff disperses water in the air but although he detects Vanilla Ice, he is unable to wound him. Meanwhile at the top of the tower, DIO toys with Jotaro and makes him unable to even approach him. Laughing, DIO asks Joseph for his blood for it will enable him to synchronize with his Joestar body. Jotaro protests, only to be thrown out of the tower. Joseph realizes that DIO is invincible. Meanwhile, the battle between Polnareff and Vanilla Ice continues, but Polnareff is wounded and exhausted. Vanilla Ice almost kills him but Iggy intervenes with The Fool, slamming him into a wall. Still, Iggy is killed in Ice's counterattack. Angered by the act, Polnareff makes Silver Chariot cut Vanilla Ice in half and wins, but can only mourn Iggy. For his part, Joseph is unable to fend off DIO. The sun has almost set, but Kakyoin intervens to save Joseph. He destroys the tower with Hierophant Green, allowing himself and Joseph to drive away. Nonetheless, it is night and DIO is now free to roam the streets of Cairo. Appearances |Av4=JosephAvOAV.png|Name4=Joseph Joestar |Av5=AbdulAvOAV.png|Name5=Muhammad Avdol|Status5= |Av6=SuziAvOAV.png|Name6=Suzi Q|SName6=Suzi Q Joestar|Status6= |Av7=HolyAvOAV.png|Name7=Holy Kujo |Av8=DIOAvOAV.png|Name8=Dio Brando|SName8=DIO|Status8= |Av9=VanillaIceAvOAV.png|Name9=Vanilla Ice|Status9= |Av10=NeoAvOAV.png|Name10=Noriaki Kakyoin }} |Av3=SilverChariotAvOAV.png|Name3=Silver Chariot |Av4=StarPlatinumAvOAV.png|Name4=Star Platinum |Av5=TheFoolAvOAV.png|Name5=The Fool |Av6=HierophantGreenAvOAV.png|Name6=Hierophant Green }} Manga/Anime Differences *Unlike the manga, Vanilla Ice is not turned into a vampire. *Kakyoin is not present to go inside the mansion alongside his friends. *The OVA omits several fight that happen in the mention, skipping the story up to Vanilla Ice. *When the Crusaders open the coffin, they find Muhammad Avdol instead of Nukesaku. *DIO appears alongside Vanilla Ice. **The scene where DIO makes Vanilla Ice *Muhammad Avdol's death is different. *Iggy loses his lower half to Cream before getting kicked to death by Vanilla Ice. *Vanilla Ice dies by getting his head sliced in half, instead of being vaporized by the sun. Navigation Category:OVA